FinFET devices can be fabricated for complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technologies, particularly at the 22 nm node and beyond. FinFET devices can be used in a variety of applications such as microprocessors, microcontrollers, and other digital logic circuits. A finFET can be fabricated on either BULK or SOI substrates. In either fabrication scheme, a characteristic of the finFET is the conducting channel being wrapped by a thin silicon “fin”. The thickness of the fin (measured in the direction from source to drain) determines the effective channel length of the device.